


So, Partners in Crime?

by angelsfalling16



Series: Endings [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SnowBaz, but baz isn't really a villain, hero and villain au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Baz shows up on Simon's doorstep, beaten and bloodied, and Simon takes care of him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Endings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512269
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	So, Partners in Crime?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr post: https://wo2ash.tumblr.com/post/188537718363/samwellwinchesterthebrave-crewdlydrawn

There’s a faint knock at the door just as Simon is heading to bed, and when he opens it, he’s surprised to find Baz standing there, or rather, leaning there.

He looks awful, covered in blood that Simon finds himself hoping isn’t Baz’s.

Even if Baz is a villain, Simon never wanted to see him like this. He wanted to bring him in the right way, wanted him to go through the judicial system, not get beaten nearly to death by someone on the streets.

Blood is streaming from a gash above Baz’s right eye, which is swollen almost shut, and a bruise is already starting to take form along his jaw. There’s a cut along his side, and Simon can only imagine what injuries are hidden by his clothing.

“Didn’t know where else to go…” Baz whispers right before losing consciousness.

Simon just barely manages to catch him. He pulls Baz into his house before carrying him into the living room.

He isn’t sure what to do, but he doesn’t want to be accused of letting Baz bleed out, so he gets a cloth and bowl of water and starts cleaning his injuries.

He has cleaned and bandaged the visible wounds when Baz comes to.

“I expected to be tied down when I awoke,” are the first words out of Baz’s mouth, and Simon feels some relief at how normal he sounds.

“Like being tied up, do you?” When Baz simply smirks in response, Simon adds, “You won’t be doing much running with those injuries. I’m surprised you were even standing when you got here.”

“I’m strong. It’s how I’ve managed to evade you and the cops for so long.”

“Or maybe it’s the fact that you pay them off.”

Rather than deny it like usual, Baz just shrugs, letting his eyes fall shut.

“You didn’t call the cops?” He asks.

“Not yet. I figured I had time since you won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. What happened anyway?”

Baz is silent for a long moment before he says, “I found my mother’s killer. I tried to capture him, but he wouldn’t go without a fight.”

Simon isn’t sure how to respond. He didn’t know Baz’s mother was murdered.

“I was so close… After all these years, I finally found him but let him get away.” Baz’s voice breaks as he speaks.

“I’ll help you find him,” Simon hears himself without consciously making a decision.

Baz shakes his head. “Heroes don’t help villains.”

“Maybe you aren’t a villain.”

“I’ve been saying that for years.”

“Maybe I should’ve listened.”

“You should have.” He pauses, then adds, “So, partners in crime?”

“No crimes.”

“Ever the hero, Snow.”

“Just don’t want to get hurt.” _Or see_ you _get hurt_ , he doesn’t say.

“Fine. Take all the fun out of it.” Baz smiles, and even through the bruises, Simon can see a softness in Baz that he never noticed before.

Perhaps he had it all wrong. Maybe Baz isn’t a villain after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
